A Different Story
by Lil' Lady
Summary: §§NEW§§ Chapter 4 is up. I'm starting to feel like no one is liking this. Is anyone is? If not I'm just simply going to delte this. Come on peoples! This lil' lady wants to know if peeps like her writing!
1. The Shooting Star She Saw

A Different Story 

Part 1 

Made By, §Lil' Lady§ 

My Lil's Author Note: Ok, first off Gundam Wing isn't mine. **Cries** If I did I would make a new series of gundam wing staring the g-boys. (Well duh! Who else would it be?) But sadly I don't. So using my own imagination (dear god help us all) I'm making a different story of Gundam Wing. Yes the g-boys are to battle OZ but! But, I'm putting someone else in Relena's place. Yes she'll be in the story but it's gonna be another girl who finds Heero. Uh…. You'll see soon. Ok? 

~§~ 

Anastasia Darlin – She's the younger twin sister of Relena. However she doesn't look like Relena. She more looks like her older brother Zech's (but doesn't know about her older brother.) She has long pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. However she was born with much difficulty making her body very weak. She easily loses her breath fast and can tire easily. Like Hotaru from Sailor Moon. But she doesn't let that stop her. She doesn't like to take pity over people because she is weak. She works hard to be independent from being a helpless little girl. Her sister and her don't get a long that well. Also tell me if Anya (that's her shorter name) is starting to get annoying. I don't want her to end up like Relena. No offense Relena fans but I don't like her. And please don't put down because you don't like her. If you don't then don't read! Simple as that! 

~§~ 

Anya looked out the window of the space shuttle. She smiled as she saw her home planet earth. _The people in the colonies may be nicer then the people on earth but I still love earth's beauty more then the colonies._ She thought. 

"Did you have a good time on the colonies Relena?" Anya heard her father ask her older sister up front. She was sitting by herself behind them. 

"No! I didn't like it one bit!" Relena snapped angrily. Anya rolled her eyes at her sister's attitude. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't spend much time with you but you know my work take a lot of my time." Mr. Darlin explained. Relena didn't answer. She heard her father sigh then turn towards her. 

"Is everything going ok Anya?" he asked concerned. Anya nodded. 

"Yes, father." Anya replied. Mr. Darlin smiled then turned to sit upright in his seat.Relena glared at her sister behind her chair. Anya just merely raised an eyebrow and turned back to looking at the stars. Relena humphed and turned around. 

Anya smiled slightly as she heard her sister turn around. Then she saw something twinkling outside. She squinted to get a closer and look and saw it was some kind of shuttle. 

"What is that?" she asked to herself. Then she saw an OZ shuttle flying behind it. The smaller one dodged its attack trying to get rid of it. Then an OZ Leo started attacking the shuttle like bird. Anya gasped as she saw it was it. Then without warning it transformed into a mobile suit. Anya's eyes widen. Then the two mobile suits started disappearing in the earth's atmosphere. Anya strained her eyes trying to see but didn't couldn't see anything. 

~§~ 

Heero gasped as he scrambled on the soft sand. He stumbled nearly out of breath and fell to the ground no noticing the small waves as he fell unconscious. 

~§~ 

"Mr. Darlin is there any way's the earth and the colonies to bet along peacefully?" 

"Mr. Darlin is it true the colonies are planning a surprise attack?" 

"Mr. Darlin!" 

"Mr. Darlin!" 

Anya frowned as she took a side-glance at her father. The press was again bothering them with their many questions. Of course like always her father easily ignored them. Soon they stepped off the escalator. Anya glared at the two alliance soldiers. She despised the alliance but kept that to herself. 

"Mr. Darlin you are asked immediately to a conference." The sergeant said. 

"I'm sorry but I already had plans with my daughters. It's there birthday soon." Her father said. 

"I've already arranged another car for your daughters." The soldier said sternly. Anya frowned. They didn't get the hint that father didn't want to go. 

"All right." Mr. Darlin said with a sigh. Soon they made it outside the building. 

"Father is it all right can I just walk home? If I get tired I could easily get a cab." Anya said. She didn't really want to ride with Relena nor did she want to go. Mr. Darlin frowned. She knew he was going to say no. 

"Father, I'm fine really. I'm not a s sick as I used to be." Anya said reassuring her father. Mr. Darlin gave a small smile at his younger daughter and nodded. 

"All right but immediately call a cab when your feeling the least bit tired." Mr. Darlin ordered. Anya nodded. She saw Relena sigh in relief happy not to be riding with her. Anya watched the two cars drive off the went off to walk home. 

Anya looked up at the flying airplane over her head. She casually looked around as she walked but stopped as she saw something on the beach. She gasped as she saw it was a body. She quickly opened the gate and ran towards the fallen body. 

"A military uniform." She said. She gasped as she heard a groan from the body. _I have to get help!_ She thought and quickly ran off the call the ambulance. 

~§~ 

Anya gently took off the helmet. She stared startled as she saw it was a boy about her age. 

"Just a boy." She whispered. Then his eyes flashed open. Anya stared amazed at his dark blue eyes. Then he quickly jumped up covering his face with his hand. Anya quickly stood up. 

"Don't! You may be hurt! There's help coming this way." Anya said trying to calm the boy. He had dark brown hair. If it was a shade darker it probably could be black. His dark blue eyes could make the oceans jealous since they where so blue. 

Heero glared at the girl as she stood up. She was very petite. She had long pale blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her long bangs curved around her face but also covered part of her eyes. She held out her hand to him. She had thin brittle looking hands. He could easily break them. 

"Did you see?" he demanded. Anya glared at him. 

"You're going to have to give me more information then 'did you see?' before I can answer that question." She snapped. 

Before he could say anything Heero turned and saw the ambulance. He quickly pushed a button on his suit hopping to distract them. It didn't work. Cursing he quickly ran attacking the men. He broke through the window kicking the driver out and as fast as he could drove off. 

Anya ran up the steps ignoring the pain building up in her chest. She gasped for breath as she leaned against the wired fence gate for support as she watched the ambulance quickly drove off. _Who is he?_ She asked in her mind. 

~§~ 

Anya sighed as she looked out the window. It's been a couple days since what happened at the beach and she still hasn't told anyone. She didn't want to see how her parents would react. Her mother would fuss over her and her father would forever forbid her to walk alone again without a bodyguard. She loved her parents but they where just so over protected of her. They where always like that since she's been so sick. Which has been since the day she was born! Then her thoughts turned towards the brown haired boy. Anya frowned. _Stupid! You're acting like Relena! You've never been this worked up about a mere boy! _She snapped at herself. 

Anya snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the door opened. _A new student. _She mused to herself.She took a side-glance at the new student and nearly fell off her chair as she saw whom it was. It was the same exact boy from the beach! 

"My name is Heero Yuy. It's a pleasure." He stated fatly obviously not liking this. 

"Please take a set next to Anastasia. She'll be happy to answer any questions." The teacher said and went back to her boring old teaching. 

Anya took a nervous glance at the boy next to her. His eyes where closed as he faced the board. He was acting like she wasn't even there. 

"Uh, hi Heero. My name's Anastasia but you can call me Anya." Anya said holding out her hand with a smile. Her smile soon disappeared when Heero didn't even turn to look at her. He acted like he didn't even hear her. _Ok…someone needs a hearing aid. _Anya thought sarcastically. 

~§~ 

"Relena who are going to invite for your birthday?" a girl asked (the blonde haired one). Relena smiled as she held the white envelope. 

"You'll see." She said proudly. No one has ever refused to come to her birthday party. She walked over to where Heero Yuy was looking down from the school roof. He looked at her as she approached him. 

"Here you go. It's an invitation to my birthday party. I hope you can come." Relena said. Heero stared at the invitation in his hands. Relena smiled at him knowing he'll come. Then her smile turned into shock as Heero ripped the paper into two. Tears formed in her eyes. 

"B-but why?" Relena cried softly. Heero wiped the tears away from her eyes and walked off. 

Anya's jaw nearly dropped to the floor as she saw Heero ripped the invitation to their birthday party. No one has ever refused Relena. Of course they would only come to be near Relena and not her. They act like it wasn't her birthday to. She was expecting Heero to refuse since he looked like the type of guy not to go to girl's birthday parties but to actually tear up the invitation. That was totally unexpected. 

Then a strong gust of wind blew blowing her long hair all over. Anya fumbled trying to prevent dropping her books so she can hold back her hair. Then a hand gently placed part of her hair tucked in behind her ear. She looked and saw Heero. He was gently pushing strands of hairs out of her face standing in front of her stopping the wind. Then he started to walk past her but stopped. He was really close to her making Anya nervous. She looked back and meet Heero's dark blue eyes. 

"I'll kill you." He whispered and walked off. Anya stood in shock ignoring the angry glares she was getting from her sister and her friends. She turned around and watched Heero walk off with his hands in his pockets. 

"Who is he?" she asked in fear. 

End of ch. 1. 

~§~ 

So how was it? I know I skipped some parts but you guys already know what happens. Right? I hope because I'm just going to write down the parts where Heero and Anya meets and stuff like that. Your getting what I'm saying. Right? Please give me reviews. This is my first fic and I want to know how I'm doing. Thank you. ::bows::


	2. The Mysterious Boy

A Different Story 

Part 2 – The Mysterious Heero Yuy 

Made By, §Lil' Lady§ 

A.N.: Wow. People actually liked this? Yeah! I feel happy. Sorry that I didn't get it up soon but school has been keeping me busy. Grr…evil schoolwork. It made me miss the last four episodes of Gundam Wing! So I'm doing this all by memory from a long, long time ago. When GW first came out. Ok? So sorry if it comes out all wrong and stuff. And remember I'm only writing down the parts where Anya and Heero meet. I think you already know what happens during the other parts of the episode. Just to remind you! 

~§~ 

Anya looked down at the boys who where fencing. She was sitting on the top balcony watching them when she was supposed to be studying but she didn't want to. She ignored her sister's gossiping about what happened earlier today. Anya hasn't told anyone what Heero told her. Besides no one would believe her. She was the total outcast at school. Then her eyes caught the familiar mop of dark brown hair. 

~§~ 

Heero picked up and sword and walked towards the fighting ring. His opponent was an average sized blonde haired guy. (Well just call him Freddy for now. ^-~)He had a sly smirk as he picked up his helmet and sword. 

"Hey buddy. I've heard you ripped up Relena's invitation. Why did you go and do that? You see, she's a fellow classmate of mine and I don't like to see her get hurt." Freddy said as he put on his helmet and stood in a fighting stance. Heero "hn" as he put on his helmet not bothering to make a reply. 

"Is that what you call yourself a gentlemen!" Freddy shouted as he swung his sword to attack but Heero easily blocked it. Then Heero quickly trusted foreword his sword breaking Freddy's sword and stabbing it right through his helmet barely missing his eye. Then not far from them the part of the sword that was broken off landed on the ground. Heero let go of the sword mindless of Freddy falling on the ground in shock. 

"Next I'll give it to you." Heero said flatly and left. 

~§~ 

Anya stared amazed at what she just witnessed. No one has ever beaten Freddy let alone break his sword and pierce right through the sword. 

"Wow. Was that Heero?" 

"Yeah. He sure is strong." 

Anya looked at the talkers. They where Relena's friends. She picked up her books and left. It was almost time for riding lessons. 

~§~ 

A blonde haired girl gently pulled her glove on her hand walking towards class. Then she turned as she heard a nose. It was a white horse galloping very fast. Then it jumped over the fence. She stared amazed at the rider as he made the horse do all the jumps over the bush riding past her. 

"That was Heero!" she said surprised. 

"Hey has anyone seen Heero?" someone asked. Anya glanced behind her from her horse as she heard Heero's name. Then the blonde haired girl came walking up to the speaker giggling. 

"Oh that guys doesn't need any lessons!" she said. Anya frowned trying to figure out what she meant by that. 

~§~ 

Heero typed on the computer filling out the form. 

"Birth records check and dorm room paid." Heero said as he popped in a disk into the computer. His eyes scanned the computer screen trying to find what he was looking for. Soon after a couple of minutes he did. Graphs of water missiles popped up on the computer screen. 

"This should do it. Weapon storage facility that's not far from here. I'll finally get rid of it once and for all." Heero said as he downloaded the information on the disk. He quickly took it and left. 

~§~ 

Anya sighed as she looked up from her glass. She was wearing her party dress and didn't like it one bit. It was a pale light blue dress that came down to knee length. It hugged her hips slightly showing some of the curves of her thin body.The strap criss-crossed at her back but was hidden by her long hair. 

Everyone was laughing and having a joyful time. Everyone that is except her. She didn't really have any friends to hang out with. Everybody always thought she was some kind of weirdo since she could barely run without collapsing. They thought she was a freak. She looked and saw her mother and father arguing again. She quietly walked up to them. 

"Do you really have to leave darling? It's Relena and Anya's birthday." Her mother begged. Mr. Darlin shook his head sadly. 

"I have to talk to the Alliance about the having peace with the colonies. I'm sorry." He said. When he turned around he saw Anya standing besides the stairs looking up at them. 

"Anya.." he trailed off. Anya shook her head. 

"It's ok father. I already know how important your job is." Anya said. Mr. Darlin smiled softly. 

"Don't worry. I'll be back as soon as possible." He said and leaned over to give her a goodbye kiss when all the papers in his folders fell out. Anya looked and stared at the pictures. They where pictures of the comments that flew into earth. Then the radio buzzed as it made an announcement. 

"The shooting stars that fell into the sky a couple days ago weren't mobile suits in disguise. They where just simply shooting stars. There had been no evidence of the colonies making an attack on earth." The announcer said and then it went back to playing music. Anya frowned. 

_That's not true! I saw it! It was Heero. I'm sure of it_. Anya thought angrily. 

~§~ 

Freddy fumbled with the bouquet of flowers. 

"Man I'm going to be late for Relena's party!" he muttered. Then an ambulance drove by making Freddy look back. He's eyes widen as he saw it was Heero at the steering wheel. 

"Was that Heero?" he asked. 

~§~ 

Anya stared at the cake as everyone sang happy birthday to her and her sister. She looked up as she heard someone coming towards them. It was Freddy with a bouquet of flowers for what looked like Relena. 

"Good I haven't missed the main part." He said. He looked around as if trying to find someone. 

"Hey Heero isn't here. I guess he that was him." Freddy said. Anya stared at him surprised. 

"You saw Heero?" she asked. Freddy frowned at her slightly and nodded. Anya didn't care whether or not Freddy didn't want to talk to her or not. She needed to know about Heero. 

"Where did you see him?" she asked. Freddy shrugged. 

"I saw him in an ambulance heading towards the Alliance weapon facility." He said. _That's him all right._ Anya thought. She quickly started running off to find Pagan. 

"Anya wait!" Mrs. Darlin cried as she watched her daughter run off. 

~§~ 

Anya looked out the window as the car drove onto the highway. _Heero Yuy. Who exactly are you? I know it was you in the mobile suit flying towards earth_. Anya thought. 

~§~ 

Heero smiled ever so slightly as he finished programming the missiles. "Finally, I'll finally get rid of it." He said with confidence. 

~§~ 

Explosives set off on the base turning everyone into panic. Anya quickly got out of the car to as she saw the explosives burned the base. Anya frowned as she started running towards the docking bay.She stumbled slightly as pain started to grow in her heart but she continued on. Then she finally found Heero. He was typing on the controls. She leaned heavily on the wall trying to regain her strength back then quickly got up and started walking towards him. 

"Heero." Anya said letting him know it was her. Heero didn't even turn around as he started to put something together. Anya frowned. _Ok this guy's attitude is really starting to get to me. _She thought angrily. 

"Heero I know your not deaf. So quiet giving me that stuck up attitude." She snapped. Heero almost smirked at her courage. Not many people would dare snap at him with a quick tongue. But he didn't smirk. 

He looked over his shoulders and saw the petite girl. She was wearing what looked like to be a party dress and had a stern look on her face. 

"Anya." He said. She looked slightly relieve as she let her stern look go. Before she could say anything Heero pointed his gun at her. She took a step back surprised as she saw the gun. 

"Good-bye Anya." He said and then was ready to pull the trigger when a shot rang out. Heero turned and look to see a bullet heading straight at him. He didn't have time to react when it hit his arm. Heero was knocked down to the ground. His gun flew out of his hands. 

Anya gasped as she covered her mouth to prevent from screaming. She looked and saw a man about her age. He wore all black except for the white priest color. He had a black cap on hiding his eyes and long chestnut brown bangs giving him a more dangerous look. He stood their holding out his gun pointed towards the wounded Heero. The one noticeable feature that caught her eye was his long brown braid. 

Heero struggled a bit but finally got up to his knees. "Who are you?" Heero demanded. 

"Just call me Shinigami. From what it looks like it seems you're the bad guy!" Duo said as he slowly started to walk over to them. 

"You all right lady?' Duo asked. Before Anya could answer Heero quickly ran towards his gun. 

"You haven't had enough?" Duo asked as he started firing again. This time he hit Heero in the leg. Heero fell to the ground missing his gun. Anya's eyes widen as she saw the boy about to shoot him again. 

"Stop it! Please!" Anya cried as she ran towards Heero. She stood in front of him hopping to prevent the long haired boy to shot him. He looked at her confused. 

"What?" Duo asked suddenly confused. He watched the girl tear off part of the hem of her dress and wrapped it around the other guy's wounds. 

"So now I'm the bad guy?" he asked confused. 

Heero glared at the girl as she ripped part of her dress and started to bandage his wounds. He could hear her breathing with difficulty but she was acting as if she wasn't. Then he looked up as he heard something coming this way. 

Anya looked up to see what he was looking at and saw something heading towards them in the waters. She couldn't really see what it was. Then a bright light flashed in her eyes making her cover her eyes. 

"Sorry lady but you'll get yourself in a whole heap of trouble if you see. So better back off and don't get yourself into trouble." Duo said as he held a flash out in his hand. 

Heero took that as his moment. He quickly started running towards the missiles. Duo growled. 

"When aren't you going to find out you've had enough!" Duo shouted as he started firing again. 

"That's my mobile suit." Heero said and he slammed his fist on the start button. (Call it the lil' green button if you'd like. I do. ^. ^) Then the missiles dropped into the water leaving Heero falling towards the water. 

"Mission accomplished." He said then passed out. 

"NO!" Duo yelled as the missiles crashed into his mobile suit. He then looked down at the unconscious boy in the water. 

"He new the mobile suits weakness. If he knew that then that other suit is his mobile suit." Duo whispered in shock. 

Anya clutched her chest as pain was building. Her heart was already stressed out enough. She bit her lip as she looked at Heero and then at the other boy. 

"Who are these people?" she whispered in pain. 

~§~

So you liked? I kind of forgot what happened during the part where Duo and Heero meet for the first time. So I kind of did it out of very faint memory. I do remember that Duo shot Heero twice. Nice way to greet a guy huh? Sorry couldn't help it. Please give me comments. Thank you!


	3. The Escape

A Different Story 

Part 3 

I'm starting to feel like no one likes this. I only got one review and it's making me kind of sad. Do people really like this? You have to tell me! 

~§~ 

"No changed huh?" asked the sandy browned haired women as she looked down at the patient. Her pale blue eyes looked down worriedly at the him. 

"No. None yet." Her asstent said. He suddenly looked at the charts. 

"What is it?" the women asked. 

"Nothing just thought I saw a reaction." He said then went back to reading his newspaper. 

"Tell me if there is any difference." She said and walked out the door. 

~§~ 

Anya thanked Pagan as she climbed out of the car. 

"Are you sure your going to be ok Miss. Anastasia?" Pagan asked concerned. Anya clenched her teeth trying to prevent herself from going into a big rant telling Pagan to stop calling her Miss. Anastasia. Thankfully she didn't. She didn't really want to get into this topic again. 

"I'll be fine Pagan. I promise! Plus I'm going into a hospital to visit a friend that's all. If anything happens they'll be a doctor there at the bat." Anya said trying to reassure her only friend. Pagan, their butler and driver was in fact her only friend. He listens to her when she needed to talk to someone and was always at her side when she fell ill. Pagan slowly nodded. Then Anya walked up the steps to the Alliance Military Hospital. 

After yesterdays experience Anya ended up with a small seizure. All the danger that happened put to much stress on her heart. Luckily it was only a small one that her parents didn't have to freak out. She immediately took Heero to this hospital with the help from the other boy. Before she could thank him he disappeared. 

~§~ 

"Your that girl that brought him in yesterday weren't you?" the nurse asked. Anya nodded slightly getting annoyed but the many question this thick skull nurse was giving her. Almost took her a full five minutes trying to figure out what patient she was talking about. 

"Hello, are you the one who brought that handsome young man in?" someone asked behind Anya. Anya looked and saw it was a women about maybe her late teens early twenties. She nodded. 

"My name is Lt. Sally Po. Do you mind if you can come with me? I have a few questions to ask you about him." Sally said. Anya nodded and followed her. 

"I'm quiet interested in that young man you brought in. Are you related?" Sally asked. 

"No just a classmate of his. You can't really say that Heero and I are called the best of friends." Anya said without thinking. She immediately clamped her mouth shut as she realized she gave away Heero's name. _Stupid!_ She yelled in her mind. 

"So Heero's is his name huh? I didn't get yours either." Sally said. 

"I'm Mr. Darlin's disappointing daughter who doesn't listen to anyone." Anya snapped looking away. Sally raised an eyebrow surprised. 

"Minister Darlin's daughter? You're the older twin?" she asked. 

"No I'm the youngest one." Anya said. 

"Oh you're the one.." Sally said then stopped. Anya side glanced at her. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you." Sally said quickly trying apologize. Anya shook her head. 

"It's ok. I'm used to it. Can I see Heero now?" Anya asked wanting this conversation to stop where it was going. Sally nodded and showed her out to the door. 

Anya looked down from the glass wall and gasped as she saw Heero strapped down on the table. 

"Heero! Why is he strapped down like that?" Anya demanded angrily. She glared at Sally Po. 

"There restraints to hold him down. We don't know exactly how powerful he is and this is the only way we can use to he doesn't hurt himself any farther." Sally explained gently. Anya looked at Heero again. 

"Come on I'll show you the way out." Sally explained. Anya nodded and walked out the door. 

~*~ 

_Where am I? Have I been captured?_ Heero thought as he slide one eye opened then opened the other. _I'm on the 3rd floor of the Alliance Military Hospital. How did I get here?_ He looked at the camera. As he did it changed screens. Someone was talking to him. It was the boy from yesterday. He was telling him he was going to get him out. Then he disappeared. 

~*~ 

Anya sighed as she walked down the chairs. Then the whole building violently shook. Anya grabbed the stair railings to hold herself up. _What's going on? _

"Are you all right?" Sally asked. Anya nodded. Then the brown haired women started running towards the room they came from. Anya quickly followed her.

~*~ 

Heero ran through the halls with the parachute on his back. He ducked as the boy through the grenade. Well the dust cleared from the explosion they jumped. 

He closed his eyes not caring whether or not to open the parachute. 

"Hey what are you crazy! Open your damn parachute!" the boy yelled at him but he didn't listen. He just wanted to end this cheap life of his. 

"Heero you idiot open your damn parachute!" a voice yelled at him. It was her voice, Anya's voice. Then all of a sudden Heero pulled the ripcord and the parachute flew open. 

"It's to late now!" he heard the boy said. 

~*~ 

Anya gasped as she watched from the hole in the building as she saw it was the same boy from yesterday and Heero falling. _Why isn't he opening his parachute? Is he stupid? Heero you damn idiot! _

_ _

"Heero you idiot! Open your damn parachute!" Anya yelled from the top of her lungs hoping he could hear her. He did and his parachute flew open but it was to late. He tumbled to the ground. The parachute flew free and he rolled to the ground.

Anya stared horrified as soon as he came to a stop. A smile grew on her face as he saw him get up with a bad limp. 

"Amazing. After falling 15 stories high he still is a live." Sally whispered surprised. Soon the other boy with the long brown braid helps him and they both walked off. 

~*~ 

"I don't know what your up to but next time try to use a better way to commit suicide." Duo snapped at the brown haired boy who looked like he wasn't listening to him. Probably wasn't. Duo sighed and waved to the Sweepers on the boat telling them to pick them up. 

"I know you don't trust me or anything but I'm the only friend you got now." Duo said. Heero 'hn' trying to figure out why he opened his parachute. _Why didn't I do it? What is this girl doing to me?_ Heero demanded in his mind. 

~*~ 

Anya stared across the sea thinking of Heero. She wanted to see him again. Why? She didn't know. There was something about him that made her feel stronger. Like she didn't have such a weak heart. _Dear god please don't tell me I'm starting to fall for him? Ahh! _Anya yelled in her mind. She turned around and started to leave but stopped and looked over her shoulder. _Heero Yuy I think I've fallen for you._

~*~ 

Ugh…that ending was quiet stupid. Don't you think? Everyone nod your head yes. Just don't flame me to bad. K? 


	4. 

A Different Story - Part 4

A Different Story  
Part 4  
Made By, §Lil' Lady§ 

~§~ 

Anya looked out the window of the space shuttle. She stared at her home planet Earth. Yet again her father had to go on another business trip so he took both her and her sister with him since her mother wasn't going to be home at that same time either. 

She heard her father and the lady called Lady Une talking but paid no attention. By the sound of her father's tone it seemed like her father didn't want to talk to an OZ Officer. Anya sighed as she continued to stare out the window. 

"Anya." Mr. Darlin said. Anya turned to look at her father. Her father nodded towards the earth.

"Never forget how the earth looks afar." He said. Anya looked out the window again trying to figure out what her father meant. Then she realized how beautiful the earth looked from outer space. It looked untouched from the wars.

~§~ 

Anya looked up from her book as Relena left the room. Apparently her sister left to go shopping. Anya got up from the bed she was lying on and looked out the window. She stared down at the colony below her. 

"The people her in the colonies are so nice, much nicer then the people at earth. But the colonies hold no beauty that the earth has." Anya said to herself quietly. Then she walked out of the room going for a walk.

As she passed the room where her father was having his meeting she saw something on the nearby table. It was a make up kit. The one that Lady Une had. _She must've forgotten it._ She thought. Then she picked it up hoping to find the brown haired lady to return it to her. She found her outside the building next to a couple of OZ soldiers. 

"Excuse me ma'am." Anya said politely. Lady Une turned at her with a glare on her face like always.

"What is it?" she demanded. Anya frowned. _You try to do a good deed and you get snapped at. What a lovely person. _Anya thought sarcastically. 

"I think this is yours." Anya said as she handed Lady Une the makeup kit. Lady Une gasped. 

"You idiot!" she yelled. Anya stared at her stunned and watched as Lady Une ran throwing the make up kit at the window. 

Then a loud explosion came from the window where the make up kit was thrown. Anya stumbled a bit but quickly regain her footing. She gasped as she saw smoke coming out of the window where her father was having his meeting.

"Father!" Anya cried and ran back inside the building. Lady Une growled in anger.

"After her!" she ordered. The two soldiers quickly ran after her. 

Anya ran up the stairs as fast as she could ignoring the growing pain in her chest. She gasped horrified at he dead bodies on the floor. 

"Father!" Anya cried as she walked into the room. She looked around her trying to find any signs of her father. Then she heard someone groan off in the corner. Anya looked and saw her father. 

"Father!" Anya yelled as she ran towards him. She struggled to get the large block of concrete off him but soon she finally pushed it off. 

"Father please say something!" Anya cried as she gently touched him. Mr. Darlin groaned in pain. Tears burned in Anya's eyes as she tried to think of someway to get help. Then a group of men ran into the room. They weren't OZ soldiers but they had guns.

"Search for survivors!" shouted one man who seemed to be the leader. Then he walked quickly towards Anya. 

"Come on we have to get both of you out of here." He said as he picked up Anya's father. 

"We have to get him to the hospital quickly and find my sister!" Anya said. Then the two OZ soldiers with Lady Une entered the room firing at them. Anya cried out as someone grabbed her throwing her over their shoulder and ran out of the room, following the person carrying her father. 

Soon they entered the basement garage of the building. Anya was yelling at the man to put her down while hitting him in the back. He soon did so running away to help his partners. 

"Let me go you here!" a voice screamed. Anya looked and saw her sister, Relena. 

"Relena!" Anya shouted as she ran towards her. She was being dragged into a gray van where they put her father. 

"Anya! What's going on here?" Relena demanded. Then she saw her father lying on the table as someone looked over him. 

"Father! What's wrong with him?" Relena demanded as she climbed into the van followed by Anya.

"Hurry we have to take them to the hospital!" Anya said but obviously the man ignored her. Then there was shooting outside the van. Two men climbed into the van quickly shutting the door. The van took off quickly.

Anya repeated herself again at the man but he stilled ignored him. She clenched her fist in anger. Then the pale blonde haired girl grabbed his shoulders spinning him around so he could face her. He look stunned not excepting a 15 year old girl to do such a thing to him. 

"I hate having to repeat myself! Now answer me, how long will it take to the hospital! Our father is dying!" Anya hissed. 

"We can't take him to the hospital." Shouted one man. Relena turned sharply at him. 

"And why not? They can help him!" Relena cried. 

"They already gotten a hold of the hospitals. Don't worry we have doctors of our own." The second man said. Anya glared full murder at them. 

"I don't give us that load of crap! I don't care if you have doctors of your own! He needs to get to the hospital right now!" Anya shouted. 

"We've already told you! OZ already gotten control of the hospitals! They can find us before we even walk into the doors!" shouted the first man.

"Does it look like I care about that? I can handle OZ myself, but right now the hospital can quickly save my father!" Anya yelled.

"Anya.." her father groaned. Anya looked and saw her father starring at her. She ran to him. 

"Father hold on!" Relena begged with tears in her eyes. She held his hand tightly. 

"Relena, Anastasia." Mr. Dariln said through breaths. Anya looked at him surprised. He rarely ever calls her by her full name unless it's something very important that has to have her full attention.

"Your…your not really my daughters. You're the daughters of the Peacecraft family. They where so devoted to peace. They were all destroyed by the alliance but I saw you to and decided to take you in. Adopting you as my own." Mr. Darlin said through heavy breathing. Anya stared at him in shock. 

"I-I don't understand." Relena said softly. 

"I know you two well be able to gain peace for earth and the colonies. Watch out for OZ!" Mr. Darlin said through clenched teeth and he closed his eyes.

"Father!" Relena yelled. 

"Father please hang on! Please I know you'll make it!" Anya shouted. Then the pain in her chest burned so much Anya stepped back breathing hard. _No, father!_ She cried in her mind as she fell to the ground.

"Anya!" she heard Relena shout but sounded so far away. 

"Hurry get the sedative!" someone shouted.Then she felt a light prick on her arm. She looked and saw a needle. Everything started to grow dark. Anya looked and saw Relena unconscious on the floor. She realized they must've drugged her. 

"Bastards." Anya hissed before darkness claimed her.


End file.
